


[podfic] Beyond the Pale by Aroihkin

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of Beyond the Pale, by Aroihkin.</p><p>Original Summary: A self-respecting Grey Warden would never do this, but Tannusen Surana has never been a self-respecting Grey Warden. Strapped to the Architect's table, the Commander of the Grey discovers that there's at least one taboo left to him that he hasn't explored yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Beyond the Pale by Aroihkin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Pale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449178) by [Aroihkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin). 



This may or may not be a recording of a short fic about the Warden-Commander getting a handjob from a talking darkspawn.

This is your fault, Kess.

[Click to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Beyond%20the%20Pale%20by%20Aroihkin.mp3) (12.4MB, 13:34)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please let me know if anything doesn't work!


End file.
